jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Change Idol!
is the first part of the third episode of Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on April 18, 2015. The episode is followed up by I Despise My Tail!. Synopsis Airi and co. see an ad for the Jewel Mall Image Girl contest and think Larimar has the perfect profile for the job. To this end, she tries to achieve her Magical Change. Plot An image girl contest is being held at the Jewel Mall, whereas winning the position can make their debut as an 'idol'. Labra fancies to participate, but Luna says she isn't qualified for that, making her frustrated. So Ruby suggests to Larimar if she likes to participate in the contest. Larimar becomes flustered, but everyone encourages her. At the Jewel Mall, Laura introduces to everyone as the contest's moderator, jury, and organizer. She turns her attention to the ballot containing a load of participants. She grabs one document, but reveals "only one person" participated in the contest: Herself. Unanimously, she declares herself as the 'winner' of the image girl contest. But none of the audience were impressed. Ruby then stepped up on the stage, declaring a participant who will be competing in the contest and claiming her to be "the bestest idol ever." So Ruby heads back to the gang to fetch Larimar, but Larimar denounces that she can't Magical Change yet. Ruby decides to make it happen, by using her magic to stage an "in a pinch" scene; Luna joins in along with it. But Larimar is not impressed. Labra also tries to make a "pinch" scene by making her back itch, but still made no progress. Laura comes in the back, hurrying the gang to reveal their "idol" to the stage. Ruby decided to use her magic to try and amplify the pendant. To Airi's surprise, it's actually glowing. Then the pendant sends out its magic, but Luna seems to note its trivial power. Larimar immediately jumps to fuse with it to Magical Change. She now becomes a human, but the gang became shocked at her appearance she is now. Without a thought, Larimar runs onto the stage, with Airi looking nervous. As Larimar reveals herself on the stage, she turns out to have transformed into an old woman. Oblivious to this, Larimar tries introducing herself, but everyone were shocked of her less-appealing appearance. Labra decided to make Larimar see what's wrong with her by showing her a mirror. By the time Larimar takes a look of herself, she became shocked and ran away from the stage. Labra concludes Ruby's magic didn't really help at all. Laura decided to declare herself as the winner again. She then setup a photoshoot for her debut. After inputing a command to call a photoshoot, a mechanical arm grabs and lifts Laura high into the sky. Surprised, she later gets a message from her father, saying that the "photoshoot" will take place as a bungee jump. Laura then finds herself positioned near the ledge on top of the mall, perplexed at her father's over-exaggerated planning. Elsewhere, the old-lady Larimar is now discouraged because of her appearance. Just then, Laura runs up to Larimar, claiming "she still has a chance" and immediately makes Larimar take her place on the bungee jump photoshoot. After giving up her position as winner and denounces that Larimar "won" the contest, Larimar now finds herself high on top of the Jewel Mall, frightened. Larimar surveys her situation and sees that the audience is expecting to see her jump. Though she wants to meet everybody's expectation, Larimar is too hesitant to do it. However, Airi and the others cheer for her, saying that no matter her appearance, she believes in her determination to become an idol. Larimar was relieved to hear their support. The pendant began to glow again, but this time, produces genuine magic. The magic flies off to Larimar to fuse with her and Larimar Magical Changes once more. She then became a more appealing version of her human self. She jumps off and uses her magic to float herself down to the ground. Then Kato parachutes herself down to Larimar and takes photos of her. After Larimar lands on the ground, everyone clamored for her, and Larimar became happy now that everybody loves her. The photos were later posted around the mall, displaying Larimar of her human form. Everyone congratulated to Larimar now that she achieved her dream as an idol. Larimar becomes flattered to hear all their praises, as the episode ends from there. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Laura Fukuōji *Kato Mittermeyer Jewelpets *Larimar *Ruby *Luna *Labra *Luea Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Incomplete articles 03A